


【冬盾】Climb until you're getting high

by anacemeow



Category: Captain American: Winter soldier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacemeow/pseuds/anacemeow
Summary: Natasha可不是个傻蛋。





	【冬盾】Climb until you're getting high

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：  
> 【警告】  
> 1\. 跳*蛋，失*禁。  
> 2\. ABO OOC  
> 3\. 有Bucky过去和其他人发生肉体关系的暗示  
> 4\. 敏感 容易变得哭唧唧的Steve  
> 5\. 私设：omega高潮时才会打开生殖腔；气味阻滞剂一般用来隔绝omega的信息素，也有镇静alpha的效果；虽然是队2人设但是我还是更喜欢Nat的卷发（没有说直发不好看的意思）。  
> 6\. 很长，根本不是PWP（…对不起我超啰嗦）  
> 【其他】  
> 1\. 疾速追杀au （不影响观看，算是现代无能力au）  
> 2\. 这不是前一篇的后续，事实上这个发展才是我的第一选择。Steve并没有在Bucky找毛巾的时候醒来，Bucky把他正常意义上的安顿好之后叫来了Natasha，当然最后还是干了个爽。  
> 但我后来觉得觉得他引诱迷迷糊糊的Steve答应他然后干了个爽也很不错，所以有了第一篇。  
> 3\. Bucky是Natasha安全屋的房东，他俩算是，知根知底。  
> 4\. 还是很多很多废话，很多很多的心理活动。

//////

 

 

身材娇小的红发女子正坐在Bucky房间的角落里的沙发上，离床最远的地方。房间里信息素的浓度已经因为她的到来被迅速地控制下来，是气味阻滞剂。昂贵的人工制品弄得整个空间都弥漫着一股令人浑身发毛的阿斯匹林味，相信任何情欲高涨的alpha闻到这味道生理上都会变得兴致阑珊，短时间里不会有再继续做点什么的想法了。

她还从没尝试过一次性撒这么多的气味阻滞剂呢，真是奢侈。

那么账单就留给你吧，Barnes先生。

Natasha在刚刚喷完一小瓶，撕开第二瓶喷嘴的塑料纸的时候冷酷地想着。不过Steve的信息素可真是一如既往的带劲儿啊。

她没有选择喷Steve特制的阻滞剂，那种伪造成alpha信息素的烟草皮革味，只会更加昂贵。她估计Steve把他大半的钱都花在购买和打听怎么购买这种特别的气味阻滞剂上，剩下的用来满足他那超乎常人的大胃口，所以他没有多余的钱来好好打理自己的形象，穿些老土的着装是也是可以理解的。

哼，Natasha冷笑，就算不打扮，那亮眼的金发和比金发更亮眼的蓝眼睛也足够把Barnes迷得神魂颠倒了，更别说他那让人一点儿也看不出是omega的火辣身材。老天，Natasha一边朝空气中呲着阻滞剂，一边嫉妒地想着，那迷人的后背和腰臀线条叫她一个女人看了都挪不开眼。

她此时面无表情地缩在沙发座椅里，鼻尖萦绕着布料上残余的微弱alpha信息素味道，不是她的，意味着她正处于James Barnes的私人领地内，这让她有些烦躁。尽管阻滞剂的味道已经将她’安抚’地很好了。  
于是她强迫自己的思绪放空，只留一丝注意力放在床上昏睡的omega身上，然而情感控制不住地一边懊恼自己为什么要把Steve送到Barnes这里躲藏，一边还矛盾地庆幸着幸好是送到Barnes这里而不是别的安全屋。

就在她开始计算要是在屋子里做掉James Barnes自己还有多少枚金币可以支付处理他的的尸体的时候，床上那坨被Bucky用新毯子包裹起来的大团棉花糖整个抽动了一下，发出长长的一声抽气。

Oh, princess Aurora* wakes up.

Natasha深深地吸了一口难闻的空气，尽管它闻起来真的很奇怪，但这么做能帮助她面对马上要对抗的omega信息素。她从房间角落的沙发换到Steve躺着的大床前的椅子上坐下，从床头的水壶中倒了一满杯水。

三两下把杯子里的水统统喝掉，让自己冷静地感受那些让阻滞剂无能为力而始终围绕着omega的甜橙花香。Natasha又倒了半杯水，捧在手里，等着蜷在床上的人找回一点自己的意识。

 

是Natasha。

 

奇迹真的出现了。

 

Steve睁开双眼就看到坐在床边的女人，眼神有一瞬间的呆滞。她短短的红色卷发干脆又美丽，白皙精致的脸庞照例挂着谁也看不透的表情，交叠的大腿上搭着捧着水杯的双手，应该是为他准备着的。半杯水在杯子里轻轻晃动着，和玻璃杯一起反射的阳光有些晃眼。

他动了动，像个婴儿一样试探着伸出一只手臂，接住递过来的水杯，玻璃冰凉的触感和皮肤温度形成强烈反差，他小小地瑟缩了一下。水杯是接住了，但忍不住回想起了昏迷前的那片潮湿冰凉的地狱。Steve闭了闭眼，尽力将内心涌起的不适感驱逐。

坐起身的时候感觉到身上光溜溜的，不着寸缕，除了臀尖和腿根出又被后穴不断泌出的羞耻液体给重新裹满，发情期并没有结束呢不是吗，身上的其他地方都是令人安心的舒爽干燥。不仅如此，体内躁动不安咆哮的欲望居然被某些物质压抑在了一个可以控制的程度，但他感受不到身体注射抑制剂后那股熟悉又强烈的疼痛和恶心感。

这难道是…被标记了？

想到这儿，又思及Natasha之前的凶残的后果，Steve咽下喉咙里的凉水，心情复杂而艰难地开口。

“Bucky…”不会被你杀了吧？

“看在上帝的份上，Rogers，”Natasha十分不优雅地翻了一个大大的白眼，“睁大眼睛看清楚，是我在等着你醒来？”

Steve窘迫地动了动自己地蓝眼珠子，也为自己行为感到抱歉。回避着Natasha偏头追来的不赞同的目光，干咳了一声，说了一声“抱歉。”举起水杯又喝了一口。

不过内心对那个性感的alpha房东的担心让他鼓起勇气对抗omega顺从alpha本能，继续开口追问。

“我只是想知…”

Natasha眨眨眼，迅速反应过来，再一次截住Steve。  
“我没杀他，”靠上椅子的后背，她耸耸肩，“尽管我很想，但我理由还不够充分。”

Steve眨了眨眼，尚在开机进程中迟钝的大脑努力处理着这条句子，半晌过后。

“噢！噢…那，那很好？”他不确定自己的回答，但他得到了想要的答案。

“是啊，是啊，那很好。”她接过空水杯，重新捧在手上，抬起眼皮看着Steve。

“他给我打了个电话，说什么我不来的话你们俩都要完蛋之类的恐吓，还嘱咐我多准备点阻滞剂带过来，”Natasha暗暗观察着Steve的反应，继续说道，“我来之前他似乎已经把你收拾好了，但他…显得非常焦躁。我们差点打起来，在客厅里，不过还好他控制住了，我也是。”

“他把你锁在了他的卧室里，钥匙我猜是从下面门缝踢进来了，”她侧过身，让Steve看到地上躺着的小金属片，“自己在客厅里来回走动，像只发狂边缘的熊一样。”

“……”Steve不安地缩进毯子里，滚动着喉咙，脑子飞快地转着。

“我喷了点阻滞剂后他稍微冷静下来了，说他很抱歉他在你昏迷的时候没有经过你同意，给了你一个临时标记，”Natasha的语气里有着她自己也没有察觉的小小吃惊，随后她又放软了口气，“但我觉得吧，Steve，以那个时候那种能把一个alpha逼疯的信息素浓度，他如果还不给你做点什么措施，我估计他还是小事，但你这次可能就是真的熬不过去了。”

“……”

“听着，Steve，”她将Steve偏过去的金色脑袋摆正，祖母绿的眼睛直视着他的眼睛，此时那双蓝眼睛里盛满的思绪像被猫抓过的线团，困苦让他那对好看的眉毛也不自觉的蹙起，眉尾向下耷拉着。

噢，这副可怜的狗狗脸，她爱狗狗脸。  
只有在性和关于omega的事情打交道的时候Steve才会变得软和一点，不再那么坚硬和顽强，换句话说，变得稍微像一个omega一点。

“你的身体无法再承受更多的抑制剂了，那玩意儿对身体伤害有多大我想你比我更加清楚，看看你现在吧。”

Natasha挪动椅子凑近，忍不住揉了揉那头还没干透的金发，像在摸一只真正的金毛犬一样，“包括这次，以后我不会再准你继续注射抑制剂来渡过发情期，所以，”她不知道从哪里掏出两个，呃，东西，丢在Steve的腿上。

 

“这个，”她清了清喉咙，突然，到嘴边的话拐了个弯。隐秘地微笑绽放嘴角，她决定临时增加一个选项。

“或者Barnes，选一个来帮你吧。”

 

 

Steve愣了一下，弄明白Natasha在说什么之后，令人担忧的红色从锁骨噌得冲上了头顶，薄薄的耳朵几乎要滴血了。

“NATASHA！”

Natasha觉得她能在日光底下看见Steve金色发漩上冒出的青烟。

Sh*t。这个即时选项居然有这么大的魔力？或许是和两个跳蛋一起的共同作用吧？

她可不能把这个小小的选择题告诉那个冷酷的魔鬼，她对自己的调查能力十分信任。Barnes会把这个大甜心吃得连渣都不剩之后，将提出问题的自己处理到冰天雪地的西伯利亚去。

海德拉的'退役'…停下我的脑子，Steve才是重点。

“哈，得了吧Rogers，你们可真是两个傻蛋，或者你们把我也当成了傻蛋？”她语气轻松，掩饰着内心的种种风起云涌，脸上的表情也平淡极了，仅仅挑起一边细细的眉毛，“半年了！就算是我爷爷奶奶也能搞到床上去了。”

“Natasha，我们没有！不是…他就…”Steve自己正处于被揭破心事的语无伦次中，根本发现不了其实Natasha也在惊讶着这个自己揭开的秘密。

“我简直不敢相信你这半年就放着这么个辣模一样的alpha不用而选择每次都去打那些恶心得不行的抑制剂！”

不可否认，Barnes确实很辣。

“跟人上一次床不会要了你的命，Steve小宝贝，”说着她坐直了身体，让自己看起来更有气势，“还是说，其实你对Barnes一点感觉也没有？”

“我……”

“Steve？”

Natasha锐利地目光像是要把他的脑子看出一个洞一般，让Steve把下意识的口是心非咽回肚子里。

叹了口气，他承认，在Natasha抛出选择题的时候，他的面红耳赤绝大一部分原因是被捅破秘密的窘迫和羞耻。他虽然对性事一窍不通，但他至少是个成年人，还不至于因为两个性玩具就如此害羞到想把自己埋起来。

他并不是，并不是对Bucky有什么意见，相反，他很喜欢他，和他相处的时光可以用完美来形容。他们之间契合得简直就像是灵魂伴侣一样，一个人说出一半的话另一个人可以完美地接下去，就算是短暂的争执后也能马上默契地和好如初。他恍惚中的错觉告诉他，他们已经在一起度过了相当漫长的时光，也许有一个世纪那么久。

有时候一起去超市采购的时候，收银的女士甚至会漫不经心地向他们说明哪一款避孕套正在打折促销。每当这时，愣神之后的Steve就会满脸通红手忙脚乱地解释他们仅仅是房东和房客关系，然后把那点羞于启齿的雀跃小火苗给默默扑灭。

他没有办法不被Bucky吸引。从他们一起在街头混混们手里解救下Sybille的最开始，他就知道Bucky眼睛里闪着的火光是他善良而勇敢的灵魂（那时候他叫他James）。他刚来到这栋房子时状态非常不好，但Nat和Sam没法长时间在这里停留。是Bucky安静又礼貌地陪伴在他身边，用他恰到好处的方式。是几个舒适的沙发靠枕当作乔迁礼物，也是深夜里一份点多了的外卖，给了他自己独自恢复的空间同时，也告诉他，有人可以给他一点帮助和依靠。

好在谁也没能真正打倒他Steve Rogers，就算是命运也不行。他迅速的恢复了过来。那一天，他一个月来第一次外出，打算买些生活用品填满屋子的角落，在房子门口碰上了从修车厂下班回家的Bucky。压低的棒球帽檐和脏兮兮的牛仔裤脚上蹭着些黑黑的机油，靴子的鞋带吊儿郎当地挂着，左手惯例插进口袋，右手拎着一大袋东西，显然刚从超市回来。

…和穿着白背心大裤衩子给他送披萨的时候一样帅。

“嘿！Rogers！很高兴在外面看到你！”

“噢！我看是用不着了。你瞧！超市正在清货，我多买了些，我想你正需要不是吗？”

“不…不，完全不用，这用不了多少钱。”

“一个月了老兄，别这么客气地对了我行吗？”

“‘…James…好吧…’，事实上我的朋友都叫我Bucky，我能叫你Steve吗？”

看着他亮晶晶的大眼睛，Steve没法说不。

然后他看到了Bucky身后被一群小恶棍围进巷子的Sybille。Bucky顺着他瞬间点燃的目光看去，也看到了他看到的。

然后他看到了下一秒钟，属于傍晚的日光在Bucky踏出房子阴影的一瞬间洒满他的整个宽阔的肩膀，下意识从口袋里掏出的那只金属手捏成拳头，正反射着太阳，像紧攥着怒火，一双长腿踏出了摩西分海的气势。

然后，然后所有的事情就这么发生了。

Steve痛苦地哼了一声，倒在床上。

正因为如此种种，他觉得Bucky值得一个完美而甜蜜的omega的陪伴，而不是他。他有些心酸地想着。他值得一个甜美的omega和他组建一个小小的幸福的家庭，为他孕育几个像他一样美丽又健康的孩子，而不是他，一个早已被抑制剂吞噬，残破的，男性omega。

或许，或许Bucky同样被他所吸引，Steve不能确认但这仍有迹可循。在今天（也许已经第二天早上了？）之前，在他的alpha的面具好端端地戴在脸上的日子里，他有时候也没法忽视那落在自己后背的带着温度的凝视和试探着碰触的手掌。或许和alpha在一起对Bucky来说并不算什么，但…

事情又回到原点。

 

此时发情期的疲惫和困倦将Steve的注意力从神游中拉回到现实，低热持续消耗着他的体力，提醒着他仍处于生理特殊时期。他有些头痛地翻滚了一圈，裹紧身上毯子，毯子下的双腿磨蹭，无意识渴求着安慰。两个小玩具因为他的动作从床上滚落，被Natasha接住抓回手中。

“Steve？你想要给我个答案吗？”

不他不想。

“我会控制不住的，Nat，你知道的。”他的嗓音悲伤又沙哑，像只被遗弃了的小狗。

他能肯定他控制不住自己，在发情期地裹挟下失去尊严地向操他的alpha哀求，渴望着他狠狠地咬住自己的后颈，给自己一个血印的标记。他会控制不了自己的，如果他真的和Bucky上床的话。

没有谁会真的想要标记他这样一个omega，包括那个想要羞辱自己的变态。

空气中又渐渐散开的omega带着苦味的花香，在Rogers闻不到的频道里，Natasha嗅到了那个临时标记带来的冷冽的薄荷信息素，无声地警告驱赶着领地内其他alpha迅速离开。她有些烦躁地想了想，刚想开口告诉他些什么，就看见Steve蹙着眉毛，忧郁又可怜地昏睡了过去。

 

…算了。

 

她呆到自己再也受不了那成双成对的信息素威胁后离开了Bucky的卧室，期间Bucky进来了一次，小心翼翼地敲门然后停在了门口，他沉默地递给Natasha一份晚餐和一些高热量食物后又离开了，甚至不算进来过。再Bucky离开之后，Steve呻吟着醒来了一次，嘴里嘟囔着饿死了，在Natasha粗糙大意地糊弄下吃下了一份黄桃罐头几块奶油蛋糕，大口地喝下一整瓶果汁后又倒头睡了过去。

此时夜幕已经笼罩整个城市，初秋夜里的风已经装备上了冬日前奏的寒冷，Natasha走出房子，看见Bucky坐在门前的石阶上，长长的右腿弯着，膝盖上面撂着人类的那只手臂，指尖还夹着一根抽了一半的烟。

“受不了了？”Bucky把烟放在嘴里吸了一口，烟头在黑暗中明灭着，鼻腔中喷出烟雾，开口笑问道。

сука блядь**，这是在嘲笑她吗？

“你可真让我吃惊啊，Barnes，上个世纪的老旧绅士做派会在你这人身上出现。”Natasha俯身夺过他夹在指间的烟，吸了一口，苦涩的口感让她来不及入肺就咳了出来。

“靠！咳咳…这什么鬼？”她把烟丢在地上，用脚尖碾灭。

“‘退休的’日子难过啊，Natalia，我可不再属于那个’高收入阶层了’，省着点儿总是没错的不是吗？。”

他调笑着说道，伸手把地上的那只烟头捡回身边的烟灰缸里，那里已经密密麻麻地插满了其它尸体。

Natasha见此挑眉，“原来当个正人君子让你如此烦躁？”她一同坐在冰凉的台阶上，戏谑地问道，“一个临时的标记？我倒觉得直接做一场不是更省事吗？”

Bucky转过头来，认真地看着Natasha，灰蓝色的眼睛里有路灯的光影，明明暗暗。

“我怕我会控制不住自己…”真正标记他。

Steve不会想要被他这样一个alpha，他这样一个人标记的。双手沾满了无辜的人的血液，指尖缠绕着的是硝烟和亡灵的诅咒。想要融入正常人的生活却下意识的离群索居，他并不值得如同太阳一样的Steve留在他身边。

他舍不得。

 

“噗！哼…”这可怪不了Natasha，“你们俩可真是…”绝配。

她一边笑着，站起来，走下台阶。

“上去吧Barnes。”她丢过那两个小玩具，Barnes一把接住，看清是什么之后，挑眉示以询问。

“他需要你。”

 

“相信我。”

红头发alpha小巧的身影迅速消失在夜色中，留下Bucky一个人坐在自家门前，一只手里捏着两个跳蛋，点燃了兜里最后一根香烟。

 

 

///

 

 

再次把Bucky从睡梦中唤醒的还是Steve那浓郁的甜橙花香，他挣扎着睁开双眼，昏暗的房间内只有床头灯散发着暖意的而温和的光，还有枕头另一侧那双水光朦胧的蓝眼睛。

快凌晨两点时他才带着一颗忐忑不安的心在床的另一侧和衣躺下，看着Steve因发情期染着红晕的脸颊和安静的睡颜。Natasha留下的那句话一从她离去开始在他脑子里打转，不知疲倦。他想反复咀嚼这句话，但马上其他的想法又将他的思绪拉远拉长，就这样脑子一团浆糊一样地过了几个小时，直到他睡着的前一秒。

此时此刻，Steve的眼睛是黑暗中那一点闪光，仿佛是他漆黑山谷里划过的一道闪电，照亮了整个夜空。也劈开了山石，让藏于地表滚烫的岩浆翻涌喷发，和闪电一起，将整个黑幕照亮如同白昼。

几乎同时，和以前一样的默契地，他们终于读懂了对方刻在眼底的诗，伸出的双臂让两具身躯紧紧纠缠在一起，仿佛他们是如此诞生的一般。

没有人说话，空气里只有他俩因为接吻那喜悦而又急促喘息声。

 

Steve双手颤抖着，他用从未有过的迅速扒下Bucky的衣物，同时Bucky的双手也在他身上抚摸着，将皮肤的暗火点得更热。脱下Bucky的内裤时，他听见alpha低低地吼了一声，一只手掀起他身上的毯子，另一只冰凉的手臂一把将他搂住，两个人一起滚进了残留着omega温热香甜的暖绒中。

他有些担心自己的体重将身下的alpha压痛，而那只铁臂却牢牢地将他箍在温热的胸膛上，两人隆隆的心跳声几乎重合在了一起，两根火热的肉柱也紧紧地贴在了一起，像是久别重逢的爱人，热情地互相磨蹭着。  
Steve的脑袋搁在alpha的肩头，看他偏头看着自己，目光温柔得像闪烁着日光的林间溪流，爱意安静流淌，又像海洋中孤岛深处的火山，滚烫的火流是他的欲望，燃烧了岛上的每一处生命。Steve嗅着来自后颈处那令人安心的薄荷味，将他整个人笼罩。

气息似乎比浴室里的要温暖许多？

此时Bucky另外那只带着温度的手抚上了他的身体，引起皮肤一阵连锁的颤栗，随后两只手一起扣住了自己的臀肉，那里早已湿滑一片。

他听见Bucky笑了一声，带着他特有的轻佻和温柔。

“你是为了我湿成这样的吗，Steve？”

Bucky的脑袋凑近怀里的omega，舔舐着omega热热的耳窝，语气下流又淫靡。两只手肆意揉捏软嫩的臀瓣，手指迫不及待地沿着湿漉漉的缝隙向里探去。

“是…呜啊…Bu、Bucky…”一根手指不等omega好好答完，便揉开了迎接他手指的穴口，里面是意料之中的一片软嫩湿滑和意料之外的火热紧致。

“哇哦，宝贝，’Steve不是个处子’想必是这个世界上最后的谎言。”他的语气轻快又压抑，手指一刻不停地开拓着蜜穴。随着又一根手指的加入，他的舌头舔上Steve颤抖的睫毛，目光牢牢锁住omega脸上的表情，

Steve的眼睛的蓝色如果不是这个世界上最纯洁的颜色，那一定就是最淫荡的，或许两者皆是。alpha突然决定直起身子，向后靠在床头板上，同时手臂用力将omega健壮的身躯托起，让他坐在自己的腰部。手指陷进圆润的臀肉里，后穴里的手指也因这个邪恶的动作一瞬间进入到深处，逼出今天omega在床上第一声拔高的惊喘。

“呜啊——！”

穴肉因为突然的深入动作绞紧了两根入侵的手指，更多爱液泌出，顺着alpha的手腕流得到处都是。后穴的刺激同样带动了他的上身，Steve挺直了腰，却不料将胸前的红润送进了早已等候着的alpha嘴中。

Bucky用舌头和牙齿细细挑逗着点缀在Steve白嫩胸膛上的茱萸，感受着它在嘴里涨大，充血，虎牙恶劣地轻咬着，享受着耳边滑出牙缝的破碎呻吟。在重重的的舔舐之后，把灼热的呼吸喷洒到迫不及待的另一颗上。

omega的后穴已经足够成熟，但Bucky并不想就这样结束这场香艳的前戏。他的唇角勾起邪恶的笑容，挪开揉弄着臀部的那只手，他向他睡的枕头底下探去。

Steve模糊地感受到被自己臀肉捂热的金属手掌挪开了，却没在身体的其他部位感受到他，他艰难地睁开被情欲蒙住的双眼，看到Bucky手臂收回的动作。

手上还抓了两个什么东西？

…两个？

还没等他那个被发情期填满的脑子转过弯来，他的身体就告诉了他答案。

 

被掰开的穴口强行塞进了一个，两个椭圆形的物体，不大，却在触到内壁的一刹那就开始了颤动，而那只完成这项邪恶使命的金属手坚持将任务做到完美，配合着仍然停留在内里的两根手指，将两个开始高速抖动的小恶魔推到能触及的最深处。

！是Natasha给他的那两个跳蛋！

“啊——！怎、怎么…啊！哈啊…！”会在你手里！

Steve猛得挣开了Bucky禁锢着他胸脯的口舌，在他的身上随着体内不断加速的激烈颤动扭曲着，颤抖着。身前的未经人事的青涩的肉柱摩擦在他俩坚硬的腹肌上，根本不需要额外的爱抚，就喷射出一股股浓稠的白浊。

“呜呜啊——！”Steve向后扬起头，Bucky几乎要担心他把自己脆弱的脖子给折断。

干得漂亮，Natasha，玩具选的不错。

他将那具线条优美的身躯扣回面前，一边漫不经心地继续照料着早已挺立的两点乳尖，一边说道：

“这两个小玩具还挺有意思的，”他沿着那美妙的胸部线条啃食着Steve软软的胸肌，口齿含糊地说着，“完全自动的，你的体温就是它们的钥匙，”他将整个脸都埋进这两团软肉之中，吮出一个个暧昧的粉色印记，从穴内撤出的手指还恋恋不舍地调戏着娇羞的穴口，将那处玩弄得潮湿不堪，一张一合，指尖时不时戳进去，试图将两发跳蛋推到更深的地方去。

“别担心，他们体力好得很，肯定能够好好得满足你，”Bucky缓缓将因喘息而无力的omega向后放倒在床上，一只手轻轻地将他两只长腿分开。Bucky毛茸茸的棕色长发散在Steve白皙的身体上，一路下滑，从嘴角伸出的舌头缓慢地舔掉溅射在腹部的精液。

“直到…”

alpha后面的话被他吞进的阴茎给堵住，停在后穴的手指又一次尝试，终于将那两个小家伙推进了穴道的最深处。

 

“啊——呀啊啊——Bucky、哈啊——！”

 

听着Steve变得尖锐的惊叫声带着的不可置信，Bucky知道自己赌对了，于是埋下头去专心舔弄着Steve重新挺立起来的肉柱，让它快活地分泌出透明的前液，打湿他的脸颊，把他的嘴唇也弄得晶亮而湿润。

Steve感觉自己掉进了一锅烧开的蜂蜜里，蜂蜜的成分是来自地狱最深处的快感，强烈而又刺激，粘稠甜美的感觉爬满了他全身从头到脚的每一处缝隙，灼热的粘腻像要把他也一同融化在这个锅中，融化成这快感的一部分。

体内两颗跳蛋的位置，好巧不巧地被Bucky推到了穴内最关键的两处，一个抵在了前列腺敏感处高速地研磨着，更深处的那一个则已经抵达了生殖腔的入口前，用和内壁同等温度的震动回应着它的热情。隐秘的入口在这持续不断的非人刺激下意志已经风雨飘摇，正一张一缩着做着最后的抵抗。

“alpha、求你…”Steve被汹涌的情欲浪潮冲得眼神涣散，口中不自觉地喃喃着求饶，“呜…Bucky，太、太…多了…啊啊…”

Bucky当作没有听见这美妙的恳求，他将Steve的分身舔的透亮，站得笔直的柱体浑身沾满了自己分泌的前液和Bucky的口水，随着身体深处的颤动而微微抖动着。他的口腔浅浅地含住头部，金属的手指却把住根部的双球，轻柔的捏动着。alpha模仿着抽插的动作，头颅一上一下之间也越吞越深，最后他火热的喉咙将Steve的龟头紧密地包住，挤压。

他知道这会是一种多么美妙的感受，所以他愿意将这纯粹的快感带给他的omega，欣赏着他如同希腊神像雕塑一般美丽的身躯跟随他的一举一动堕入凡俗，追寻人间极致的肉欲，挣扎而不得脱身。

热的，冷的，里面，外面。Steve不知道自己身处着怎样一个世界，他觉得他的四面八方都被密不透风的欲望给包围，将他闷死在这危险的情欲泥潭里。他感觉自己已经用尽了全部力气来挣脱，但内心的隐秘的渴求却将他牢牢钉在原地，享受着甜蜜的折磨。

看着Steve在身下毫无诚意的挣扎动作，Bucky嘴角带着笑意向他的omega的身下更深处凑去，两只手推住结实的大腿根部，将大腿分得更开，方便他把头靠进那个阴茎根部与穴口中间肉嫩的会阴处，他恶劣地吹出一口气，满意地看到雪白的身躯狠狠颤抖了一下后，狠狠吸住了那块软软的皮肤。

 

”————！”

 

Steve睁大了眼睛，喷涌而出的液体让他一瞬间觉得自己是否是个漏水的玩具。洗刷他浑身上下每一丝神经的快感占据了他全部的理智，他大张着嘴却不知道如何发出声音，他视线慌乱地寻找着他的alpha，在被那双占据了侵略性的眼眸钉住时骨髓深处涌上一股奇异的安心。

阴茎射出股股的白浊后在后穴持续高能的刺激下竟不受控制得射出另一股淡黄色的液体，将整个人和身下的毯子都淋得透湿。

然而强烈得羞耻心涌进脑海之前，脆弱不堪的入口又被邪恶的玩具给一举攻破，那只灵活的小恶魔因为omega不自觉地挺腰动作而得以沿着顺滑的内壁一路滑进了那最隐秘的腔道之内，继续感受着灼热的温度，在真正地最深处不知疲倦地跳动着。而后穴想要喷薄而出的欲望就这样被另一只硬生生地堵在了体内，只能靠着缝隙一点点泌出。

 

Bucky觉得此时他的眼神一定亮得惊人。他的omega展现出来的极致的美，几乎要将他整个人都蒸发。被欲望浸透了每一寸皮肤呈现出诱人的粉红色，泪水顺着绯红的脸颊一颗颗滴落，睫毛上也挂着晶莹的泪水，像是童话里的公主。额前的金发早已被淋漓的汗水打湿成一缕一缕的，随着Steve摇摆不定的头颅晃动着。眼神里揉杂着被欲望冲击而成的茫然和对alpha凝固的信任，让Bucky整颗心都被他填满了。

“Steve？Steve，还好吗？”他俯下身去亲吻这个落入他怀中的天使，他甚至都没有插入，仅仅是想到抚慰他的omega，得到的精神上的兴奋与愉悦就能比之前任何一次的性爱都高涨。

“呜…Bucky…”他怀里的omega呜咽着向他凑近索要亲吻，软软的唇落在自己还沾着他自己味道的薄唇上，温暖得撼动人心。

“嗯啊啊…我…”

“嗯？”在任何时候，Bucky对Steve都是不变的耐心与温柔。

“呜啊…”在前端得到如此羞耻得释放之后，后穴仍被滔天的快感浸泡着，Steve感觉他的嗓子真的失去了语言功能，张开的嘴唇只会发出娇喘与alpha的名字，但他仍旧想要亲口把自己的心剖开，赤裸的展现在Bucky眼前。

 

“我…嗯，我爱你，Bucky。”

 

“Bucky、Bucky…我，我想要…想要你…”

 

Bucky不知道此时他还能回应什么，他感受到他的视线渐渐模糊，却仍能辨认Steve主动凑近他唇边天鹅一样的脖颈。他低下头吻了吻那处腺体，伸手将omega穴内靠外一枚的跳蛋挖出，属于omega高潮的爱液喷了他满手，怀里的omega抖了抖，仍然乖顺地任他动作。手指继续温和地试探着伸入，发现另一枚已经深入了自己触及不到的地方，于是血液中的恶劣因子又悄悄地抬起了头。

“Stevie，宝贝，”他安抚着和情欲纠缠不休的omega，语调舒缓，“你瞧，那颗小玩意儿已经滑到很里面去了对吧？我的手指够不到呢。”他温热的手臂环住Steve的后腰，将他带着坐起身后，转了个圈，让omega的后背贴住自己布满汗水和肌肉的宽厚胸膛，右手环住他的细腰。左手却带着它特有的冰凉留在穴口的位置，逗弄着那里翕动开合。

“我不想我插入的时候会伤到你，所以现在你得自己把另一个排出来好么？我知道你可以的。”

Steve的大脑早已麻木，他的alpha低沉的轻缓的语调把他的神经顺得舒舒服服的，他不自觉的点头，跟随着alpha的指令蠕动着穴肉。

Bucky的右手在Steve的小腹下部位置深深地按压着，让那个调皮的小东西一步一步地碾压着omega的生殖腔慢慢走出，期间Steve因为生殖腔内绵长的刺激和alpha在穴口的恶劣挑弄又射了一次，omega靠在他身上气都要喘不匀了，alpha才收回那份属于恶魔的灵魂，认真的帮助Steve排出那枚协同作恶的小玩具。直到最终那个颤动已经渐渐乏力的小跳蛋从Steve的穴口啵的一声滚出，Bucky忍不住笑出了声。

“瞧啊，你的蛋出来了，我的小天鹅。”

说着，下一秒就将自己勃发的肉柱不由分说地深埋进了Steve的体内。穴肉和着分泌出的滑液爆发出一阵欢呼的咕啾声，被跳蛋完全开发过的穴肉依旧紧实而柔软，层层叠叠地裹住Bucky的阴茎，让他沐浴着内壁每一寸的火热蠕动。

“哦…Stevie，你真的太棒了。”

龟头一路直直地向内滑去，在第二层入口处挑动了一下后狠狠地推入。

“嗯啊…Bucky…”

不同于玩具带来的纯粹的快感，alpha滚烫粗大的肉柱一进一出仿佛将他的每一处褶皱都熨烫平整了，带着温度的推进将他整个人都操得服服帖帖的。庞大的柱身也不是玩具的小巧灵活，撑开的每一寸内壁都烙着一份满足感。

随着omega重新渐渐进入状态，Bucky用鼻尖蹭着Steve后脑勺短短的发根，牙齿在脊骨旁摩挲着，找到右侧的腺体后，用力的咬了下去。

 

像是彼此的血液中多了对方的血液一样，标记伴随着血腥的牙印深深地烙在了Steve的后颈处，他劲瘦的腰肢配合着Bucky有力的挺动不断摇摆着，alpha的双手放在胸前把住双乳，力道凶狠地揉捏，揪起肿胀得通红的乳尖又配合着下身的挺动放松弹回，一下一下，撩拨得Steve向后仰头靠在Bucky的肩上，爽到口水都流出而不自知。每一下撞击带来的全方位快感都沿着脊椎占领整个大脑，随后在下一波来临之后及时更新。

完成标记后，Bucky双眼通红地将Steve压回床上后自己直起身子，将躺着的人锁在阴茎上后直接整个翻了个面，火烫的肉柱在紧致的内壁中这样的摩擦让两人都爆发出一声赞美上帝的喘息。

随后Bucky双手穿过Steve的膝窝，把两条长腿仔细盘在腰上，双手托住臀部，将他整个人直接从床上抱着站了起来。

“啊啊…这、太…啊！”

“太、深了啊…嗯、嗯…”

Steve整个人惊吓得紧紧抱住了Bucky的脖子，因为体位的变化，热硬的肉柱一下子插进了从未有过的深度，操得他整个人下意识地攀着alpha向上躲避，却被人蛮不讲理的双手一把掐住腰肢，用力地按了下去的同时，迎接alpha野蛮的顶撞。

“呜啊——！不，太…太大了！嗯！”

“哦我的宝贝，”Bucky含住Steve不断滑出能勾走人灵魂的浪叫的嘴唇，“到底是太深了还是太大了？”伴随着恶劣的挺动，他问出更恶劣的问题。

“嗯？”一下，又一下。

Bucky抱着Steve走出卧室，朝着厨房走去。因为他真的很渴了，而且他想Steve也需要补充一点水分。omega就这样全身挂在他身上，随着alpha移动的脚步一起一伏地在阴茎上操着自己，混乱的啊啊呻吟着，软软的后穴无力地开合，咬着勃发的阴茎，流出的淫水顺着Bucky修长的双腿留着地上，形成小半个脚印，或因为激烈的动作直接滴在地上，啪嗒啪嗒的水声伴随了一路。

 

 

当他跪着被Bucky压在墙壁上再一次用力操进生殖腔，Steve觉得自己的骨头都要散架了。

在他们缠缠绵绵地喝掉大半桶果汁（其实大半都撒到了地上）后，Bucky将他压到料理台上快速抽插地射了出来。两人腻歪着倒进沙发，Bucky的阴茎也就这样软软地埋在里面，缓慢轻松地磨蹭着，带出一片粘腻的精液，糊在通红的穴口。  
把Bucky的肉柱重新被唤醒之后，哄着他坐在阴茎上自己动了两下，然而实在是因为体力不支腰肢酸麻委屈地哭了出来，却被认为是害羞不想动，于是他整个人又被无法反抗的力道地拉起，摁在墙壁上重重地捅了进去。

“alpha…please…”

Steve每一次想要逃走，尝试的结局都是被牢牢钉在原地和回以一个惩罚的深顶。他的双腿被Bucky强壮的大腿顶开，方便更深的操进小穴，穴肉已经是在机械地迎合Bucky热情的顶撞，蠕动着，下意识给予这根肉棒最舒适的照料。膝盖叩在墙壁上，隐隐有些红痕。然而前面是冰凉的墙壁，身后是alpha火热的胸膛，身下的挺立还被一根金属手臂握住抚慰，他能逃到哪儿去？

“Bucky…”

又一次深深的顶入，过剩的快感让他呜呜的哀鸣着。随后，下巴被冰凉的指尖掰过，下身换成了一个炽热的掌心包裹，Bucky火热的舌头同时伸进了自己同样火热的嘴里舔舐吮吸着。

伴随着后穴同等抽插速度的撸动，Steve喘息尖叫着射出了第四波寡淡的精水，Bucky也在几下冲刺后埋入生殖腔内，涨大了根部的环节，锁住穴口，将他体内灌满alpha的精液。  
上午的天光早已将室内的照射得分毫毕现，Bucky耐心的等着结消褪下去，抽出软掉的阴茎，将累昏过去的Steve打横抱起，带进浴室，一如昨日清晨的动作。

 

 

///

 

 

当Steve再一次在干爽的被子里醒来时，发现他正被Bucky整个抱在怀里，靠在他肩膀上。他俩的身上盖着一床更大的毯子，以前没见过的。被满足的欲望化成河流在皮肤下隐隐流动，舒适又美好。

搂着他的alpha被他的动作惊醒，睡眼惺忪地看着他，嘴角不自觉地扬起幸福的弧度。

他们同时将头凑向对方，接了一个长长的吻。

 

 

 

END？

 

 

*Aurora：睡美人公主的名字  
**сука блядь：=CTMD（俄语查询百度，如有误请指正）

 

 

感谢你的阅读

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面：【不用看】  
> 1\. 我是真的不行了。  
> 2\. 这个疾速追杀不好看（不是很好看），但是基努里维斯好看（非常非常好看，超酷！）。  
> 3\. 这个系列可能，可能…会陆续更新一些小故事，不一定是pwp。  
> 4\. 这一篇的题目（歌词，毫无意义）是上一篇的前一句，所以这个才是我真正想写的发展。


End file.
